The A-Team
by recklessfreedom
Summary: "I was supposed to have the perfect life. Perfect family, boyfriend, friends, and appearance. Then Derrick happened and I don't know what I want anymore." "What changed?" "Me." ...Massie Block makes a return from London back to Westchester which causes drama between the PC and the Briarwood boys. Friendship, drama, love, and a whole lot of scandal coming your way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there fellow readers. First story and all. Just a little back ground thing on me, I'm a high school student and I will try to always upload as much as I can. This stuff is harder than it looks lol. Enjoy. Please, please review! Reviews are literally the only reason as to why I keep on writing. No reviews, no stories :( Thanks! So enjoy! **

**PS. It's written in 3rd Person POV but the POV of different charcters if that makes any sense? That's why some things will sound weird and boyish or funny in some parts and other parts it will sound more serious and odd depending on which charcter the POV is on.**

**So with that said...read on!**

**Remember I don't own anything (: **

* * *

**The A-Team**

_Derrick_

Mr. Burner continued on about the French and Indian War in Derrick's first period class. Why in the world did he have American Studies first period? It was boring and too early in the morning which all it did was make him want to fall fast asleep.

He leaned his head against his hand and stared out the window. Sophomore year had just started a week ago and the girls were already claiming this and that in Westchester High School.

Alicia and the "pretty committee" or at least what was left of it after _she _left got their very own table 18 in the center of the cafeteria. The center was where Derrick sat himself with his own boys and as well as other "alphas" as you would call them like Skye Hamilton and the senior alpha and freshman alpha. The varsity football team sat next to Derrick and boys along with the senior soccer and lacrosse boys.

Ever since freshman year Derrick had established them as the "leader" of himself and his friends. Cam broke his ties with Claire as did the other boys with the PC girls and Derrick did the same with Dylan. They just didn't...mesh well together you could say.

Derrick had his fair share of girls after that. He was Derrick Harrington after all. He wasn't just that immature middle school goalie who liked to shake his butt around every time he got a goal in soccer. High school changed him and his friends.

The boys and him had girls falling over them one by one. It was all easy conquests. He had a feeling that Cam still had a thing for Claire, with him being the romantic he is and all but unfortunately for Claire's sake Cam was a different person now and he didn't like to showcase his emotions like he did long ago.

Josh really used his looks to get girls. He even hooked up with Alicia's cousing. What was her name again? The really slutty one from seventh grade. Nana, Nallia, Ninta, oh! Nina. Alicia was livid and that started the whole war between them and the PC. Wherever they went they always had to one up each other. Whenever Alicia, Claire, Dylan, or Kristin would walk past them in the hall Josh, Cam, Chris, and Kemp would shove their tongues down some random girls' throat. Derrick would just stand there and howl in laughter, not caring about what his friends did. If she were still here however then maybe he'd care.

Derrick wouldn't admit it to himself but her move to across the sea European land didn't make him a happy camper. It took all of Derrick to pull his head out of his ass and decide to grow up. And grow up he did. Girls, parties, and soccer were the only priorities he had now. That and the sweet ride he was getting for his sixteenth birthday. He already knew how to drive, Cam's brother taught all of the boys during summer camp. No accidents surprisingly but the only thing that they got out of camp was the promise of sweet rides after their sixteenth birthdays and after they passed their drivers tests. sophomore year was looking up brightly, surprisingly. The PC just didn't shine the way they used to without their oh-so committed alpha and Derrick and his boys were becoming the new things for their grade. No more designer girls walking around in heels would triumph over Derrick.

"Before I begin class there is an announcement I must make," Mr. Burner spoke out. His squeamish voice didn't help his short and lanky appearance which made him seem so weak to the other students in the room. If Mr. Burner put his twin on top of him then Derrick would still be taller. The man was hobbit size. That's why Derrick and his friends called him Mr. Bilbo Burner for Bilbo Baggins from _the Lord of the Rings _and _the Hobbit._

"It has come to my attention that we have a new student today...her name is M-Massie Blech."

The entire class roared in laughter and even Derrick had to join them. Was this some kind off joke? Every year somebody would pretend to be _her_, it got so bad that one instance Josh pretended to be Massie, all dressed in designer clothes. It was for Derrick's birthday last year to surprise him an even though Derrick appreciated it, his current girlfriend at the time or "conquest" Sophie Williams was so pissed because she thought that Derrick still liked his ex. They dated in the seventh grade what was she so mad about? Even so, Derrick couldn't hide the fact that his heart always started racing whenever someone brought up the name, _Massie Block. _

"_Did you hear about Massie in London?"_

"_I hear she has a British accent?"  
"She's dating a guy named James."_

"_I thought she went to Paris and met a girl and they actually became lovers! Can you believe it? So scandalous. I know right!"_

It was always Massie this and Massie that, it was as if she was gone but still there. The only other person who didn't get affected by these Massie stories or four other people actually were Alicia, Dylan, Krisitn, and Claire. The girls looked angry at people who brought up her name in mockery. Whenever somebody did something horrible someone would say something about that being a "Massie Block," and Alicia or someone in the PC would tell that person off. But after a while none of them cared anymore. It was as if they gived up on the fact that Massie was ever coming back. Heck, even Alicia, who was in Derrick's first period class didn't look up anymore whenever someone said Massie was back. She just didn't care. No, that wasn't the right word. She just gave up. Along with Dylan, Kristin, and Claire.

"Class silent!" Bilbo Burner yelled, though he failed, only to be drowned out by the roaring laughter and students talking.

The only thing that silenced them all was the door opening wide and into the room stepped a girl their age.

She had glossy brunette hair that was in big curls and amber eyes with golden specks. The girls had eyes that looked as if they would cut right through you and plump pink lips that were glossy. She wore a tight black dress that was very short, seeming as if it ending right under her butt cheeks. The girl had on black heels, or _wedges _as girls called them and had sheer tights on. Over her she wore a red jacket and on her hand was a Louis Vuitton purse. Don't ask how Derrick knew this but he just did. His sister could jabber on and on about designer things all day long if she could. But what really got his attention was the wiff of Channel no. 19.

Right then and there he felt his mouth drop open and quickly closed it. Next to him Josh nudged him, also gasping. Cam had a look on his face that seemed as if he had seen a ghost.

"Hi," the girl said in that confident alpha voice he hadn't heard in two years. "I'm Massie Block."

Alicia's head snapped up and she gasped, a slow yet wide smile finding it's way on her face.  
"Massie!" she screamed and jumped out of her seat which was surprising for Alicia who liked to keep a calm and cool composure. "You're back! OMG!"

Massie gave the class an effortless class and flipped her hair as she hugged Alicia. "I've missed you too Leesh. Sorry for not calling."

After Mr. Burner had her seated was when Massie noticed Derrick and the look she gave him was challenging. _Let the games begin, _those tawny amber eyes seemed to say.

_Massie _

"Well if it isn't Massie Block," a familiar yet annoying voice came from behind her. Massie sighed and turned away from Dylan, Kristin, Claire, and Alicia who had been quick to show her around Westchester High.

"Skye!" Massie fake smiled. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too!" the blonde grinned as she hugged Massie tightly. A little too tightly if Massie had anything to say about it.

"I thought you'd still be in London!" Skye exclaimed.

"Well you thought wrong. I was supposed to transfer back last week when school started but I thought this was _much_ better," Massie smirked. "Get everybody comfortable then make an appearance."

"Spoken like a true alpha," Skye gave her an impressed look. "But I'll have you know...everybody knows that the only true alpha in your grade in Derrick Harrington and his group of hotties."

Massie gave Skye a slow wicked grin. "I eat those boys for breakfast. Have you forgotten?"

"No," Skye quipped. "But it seems to me like the rest of this school has. You're going to have to stake your claim."

"Skye this isn't _the Game of Thrones_," Massie laughed. The PC laughed as well. It reminded her of the good old days. Wow she had missed this so much. "I don't have to claim anything. I'll take what's rightfully mine. Derrick can look good and get girls all he wants but everybody knows that I'm the true alpha. He gets the boys I get the girls."

"But wouldn't it just be nice to get everybody?" Skye pegged her on.

Massie knew exactly what she was trying to do. Get her to get pissed off on her first day, start something with Derrick and his boys on the first day of school. But Skye Hamilton wasn't getting off that easy. She wasn't the scared girl she was in 7th or 8th grade anymore even though she wasn't really even scared then. London could have chewed her up and spit her out but instead Massie stayed and eventually became the alpha of that school as well. But like all king and even queens they craved power and power was always fleeting. _Watch out Derrington because I'm coming for you._

"Oh, Skye. Haven't you realized? I already do have everybody. Every single person in this hall way is staring at me and amazed that Massie Block has come back to Westchester. Heck, even you are Sky."

Skye gave her an authoritative look in which Massie returned with her own. Eventually she backed down and turned the other way, walking out of the hall way with her head held up high.

The girl all laughed and gave each other high fives.

"Done."

"Done."

"Done."

"And done!"

The pretty committee broke out into fits of laughter and the girls instantly hugged each other and smiled.

"I've missed you all so much!" Massie said.

"We've missed you too Mass!" Claire cried a bit.

"No tears Claire bear," Massie grinned.

"Seriously Mass! Why didn't you tell us?" Dylan asked as the girls broke apart. Claire wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. Massie was actually impressed with what she wore. Long brown boots with skinny jeans and a pretty pearly white Ralph Lauren shirt and a brown blazer. Her hair had grown out longer and she actually looked really cute.

Alicia wore a red mini dress with a black Ralph Lauren blazer with sheer tights like Massie's and long black Ralph Lauren boots with wedges. Dylan had on a long sleeve green Alice + Olivia shirt with a pleated black skirts with tights and black heels, while Kristin had on a white cami with black jeans and black boots that looked a lot like Alicia's, with a blue cardigan to top off her outpit. The PC looked perfect as usual.

"I wanted to surprise you all!" was Massie's only response and the girls giggled.

"Well surprise you did."

"Here comes another one," Claire groaned.

Massie turned around behind her and found Derrick, Josh, Cam, Kemp, and Chris walking their way. All around them girls swooned and boys had envious looks on all of their faces.

Massie put on her "alpha" face and gave Derrick a coy smile.

He stopped right in front of her and raised a brow. Derrington wore jeans and a black Nike jacket over a gray shirt. Even through the shirt Massie could tell that he was muscular and had a very nice body. Josh wore Ralph Lauren so not much had changed there and Cam looked like one of those tumblr boy/aspiring writers, the type you'd see spending their Saturday or Sunday morning on his laptop in Starbucks. He had that bad boy thing going for him with his older brother's jacket though. Some things never changed. Kemp had dressed like you're average American teen boy all in Nike shorts with the long socks and all while Chris donned himself in a Hollister hoodie and jeans.

Massie put her hand out in front of Derrick as if she were meaning for him to kiss it.

He laughed. "Is this how they greet old friends in London Block?" he scoffed.

"No this is how you're supposed to greet you're _queen. _Regulations would have you bow and all...but I wouldn't want you to dirty your shoes."

The boys looked shocked that Massie would be so daring to say something like that to Derrington, _their_ alpha. But Massie didn't just bow down to anyone.

"Well, you're majesty," Derrick mock bowed which earned a laugh from the boys and some fellow students roaming the halls. "If you could move over that would be very much appreciated. You're in my way. My locker is E69."

"Funny mine is E70."

"Stalking me now Block?" he raised a brow, clearly amused.

_You're not supposed to be amused you're supposed to be scared! _Massie thought to herself but let her thoughts go unspoken. She'd let it slide. For now at least.

"As if," Massie rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Just like that the girls moved aside to let Derrick through. She could see the tension through all of them. Alicia and Josh sneered at each other both but when they looked away a brief look of hurt flashed in both of their eyes while Cam and Claire turned their backs to each other and Kemp and Chris didn't even go anywhere near either Dylan or Kristin. Then that left Derrick and Massie.

"So Block. Do you think you can conquer the school now? You just came back today. I've been here for two years now."

"No Derrick," Massie sighed at his stupidity. "I don't mean to conquer the school I mean to just simply...take it."

"And what makes you think anyone would let you do that?"

"Because Derrick," Massie ran her finger across his torso, clearly making him uncomfortable. Oh he grew up alright but so did she. "Some people are just born with the...vigor," she leaned in and made her voice more lower, sexier even until their faces were merely just inches apart. "I'm meant to be an alpha."

"Power is always fleeting," he smirked.

"Funny," Massie said as she pulled away from him and slammed her locked shut, which had been opened this entire time. "I say the same exact thing."

Derrick closed his locker and beckoned for his boys to come with him. "Then I guess I'll see you around Block," he winked.

Though it infuriated her that Derrick was so bold she liked that. It made this whole game a lot more fun.

"You bet, Derrington."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back and I have to say that the reviews were Ah-mazing (as Massie and the pretty committe would say)**

**Warning: some mature scenes and I don't know if I should change the rating to M for Mature. It's not that bad though, or at least I think so.**

**Anyways read and enjoy! Don't forget to review :)**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter Two

_Massie_

The cool autumn chill made Massie shiver as she stepped out of the Range Rover. Behind her stood the pretty committee, all shivering as well. She'd only been in school for a week now and already the cold was starting to hit her once again. It didn't matter though. In London it rained for most of the summer and cold was nothing new to Massie Block.

Her outfit of the day was a pleated short Burberry skirt with a black v-neck long sleeved shirt, sheer tights, and long brown boots with her long wool black socks peaking from the top of her boots. She welcomed the breeze. She looked like a Harvard student except she didn't wear the Harvard red.

Smiling proudly at her outfit of choice and she made her way to the front doors of the school with the pretty committee following closely right behind her. Just before she made it to the doors however she was greeted by a group of giggling girls with Derrick. Of course...

They were blocking the main entrance to the school and Massie did not like distractions. A girl with long brown hair with different light brown high lights emerged from Derricks side. She wore skinny jeans with long gray boots, with a back Ralph Lauren blazer with different offiicial looking pins all over it on top of a gray shirt. Her straight hair blew in the wind an she gave Massie an odd smile. Derrick only grinned up at her but she knew that he was mocking her. For what? Derrick was the one with the tramp not Massie.

Before Massie could tell the girl to get out of her way she spoke. "You're Massie Block?"

"No I'm the queen of England."

The girl didn't seem to back down so Massie sighed. "Yes, I'm Massie Block."

"Derrick's told me a lot about you," she said.

"I'm sure," Massie rolled her eyes, her annoyance evident on her face. "Well he hasn't told me anything about you."

"That's because you two don't talk but it's whatever," she giggled but it wasn't a kind laugh it was mocking and Massie absolutely _hated_ being mocked or made fun of. She was Massie Block not the end of some stupid joke. "I'm Katie Vernon," she held her hand out.

"Awesome. Listen Katie I'd appreciate it if you just moved aside."

"I don't think so," she snapped. _So the kind and fake facade is gone, _Massie thought, _awesome. Let the games begin Massie. Blair Waldorf from Gossip Girl had to get rid of Jenny by public humiliation. Just do the same. _

"You don't rule this school May-see," she sneered and her friends who were with Derrick and the Briarwood boys laughed maliciously along with her. It was weird that Massie still called them the Briarwood boys. They all went to the same school now. All of them were Westchester High School Prep students now. By far that were one of the only things that they had in common.

"Listen here, Kay-tee," Massie mocked her. "I don't think you know who you're messing with. Now I don't care if you're fucking Derrick after his soccer practices or if you're just another one of his booty calls but nobody talks to me that way. You're only acting tough because he's with you. Funny thing I haven't seen you around since today and I've been here for a week now. So you'll move or I'll make you."

Massie narrowed her eyes and glared at the girl so she knew that she was serious. Katie looked appalled and Derrick looked shocked that Massie would even s something like that.

"Massie that's enough," Derrick took action and stood. "Katie didn't do anything to you."

"Wow Derrick do you see my face? This is me not caring." The PC laughed and the boys scowled. "I don't care if I upset your fuck buddy Derrick, move aside."

"Stop calling her that Massie. She has a name."

"And as far as I'm concerned it's not important to me. She's below of me."

"News flash _Block _but you're not above everybody," Derrick growled and Massie could see that she made him very angry.

"Oh but you are?" Massie stepped closer to him like she had yesterday. She looked up at his face and noticed his soft yet hardened features. He still had those same puppy dog eyes but his features were hardened. Derrington had really grown up. Seems like he'd gotten a back bone as well. "I know what game you play Derrick. We play it differently but all and all I play the same exact one. You act like you're so innocent but you want approval and you want to be on top. I on the other hand don't act innocent. I tell people what I want and I take it. Unlike you I don't hide behind some false honor."

"Get the hell out of here Block."

"Gladly," Massie glared.

Katie moved out of the way and hid behind Derrick. "Looks like you've learned your place," Massie said as she passe Katie though she didn't spare the girl a glance. She didn't deserve it.

xXxXxXx

The PC made their way in a single file line down the hall way into the cafeteria to regroup. Alicia ran off to do the morning news announcements while Kristin an Dylan went off to go get coffees for all of the girls. Massie sat herself down on table 18 and sighed. She wouldn't let them see her break. In all honestly seeing Derrick with another girl still did upset her. This wasn't seventh and eight grade where she sprayed him with her Channel no. 19. to make her claim on him but still...it hurt. It hurt just as much as when she found out that he was with Dylan all of those years ago and it still hurt now.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked, putting a gentle comforting hand on Massie's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Massie tried to play it off as she shoved Claire's hand away from her shoulder. But it didn't work. Claire knew better. She always did.

"If it helps I still get upset whenever I see Cam with other girls too," Claire admitted.

Massie looked up at her best friend and the look on her face softened. Times like this Massie had to admit that her head was so far up her ass that she didn't see that other people had problems. Claire being one of those people. Now that she thought about it Massie didn't even know what had happened between Claire and Cam. Over the long distance calls Claire never really liked to talk about it.

"It hurts whenever he decides to kiss other girls in the hall way. It's sad too because I know that he's a better person. I know who he was before...maybe he is still that same person hiding behind some kind of mask, I really wouldn't know now. But it hurts a lot because I thought he was the one."

Claire's confession surprisingly made Massie tear up a bit but she wouldn't show it. Alpha's didn't cry in public.

"What happen?"

Claire took a seat next to Massie and sighed. "It was the beginning of freshman year. After homecoming actually so it was a bit later on after that but still near the beginning...we were so happy and then Derrick and the rest of the Briarwood boys started getting a lot of attention from different girls. I thought it was odd but I didn't think much of it. I mean Cam loved me right? Wrong." she had a sad look in her eyes. "The girls weren't the only ones who took an interest to the Briarwood boys. The senior soccer players, varsity football and lacrosse team, varsity cheer squad, even Skye Hamilton. Cam changed with all of the popularity. I know what you're thinking too. Who does popularity better than the pretty committee? Well high school is much different from middle school Massie and things change...obviously so did Cam. The last words he said to me before the we broke up officially was that he just couldn't do it anymore. He wanted freedom and to not be tied down. Well I guess he got exactly what he wanted."

Massie looked shocked at the confession then her sympathy for Claire turned into rage. How could Cam even think to do that to one of her best friends? How could Derrick and his group of soccer playing bimbos usurp the pretty committee? Massie put a hand over Claire's and gave her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry Claire, I'll make him pay for doing that to you. We'll make them all think twice before they ever mess with the pretty committee."

_Cam_

Even though Derrick would never admit it, he had been on edge for an entire week now. Ever since Massie got back Derrick just wasn't the same. Every class they had that they also had with Massie, Derrick would get all nervous.

Now, they were in gym class and Massie in those short shorts made Derrick nervous as hell. Even Cam could see it.

"What the hell does she think she's doing," Derrick growled as he clutched the football in his hand. They were playing football for the week and even though soccer was more of their thing, Derrick was still a catch at football and so was Cam.

"She doesn't look like she's doing anything wrong," Cam had to admit. Massie was in a group of varsity football whilst throwing her head back and laughing at almost every thing they said. With her was Alicia who was admiring some senior, Ryan Reynolds and _Claire._

Cam hated seeing her around and now he had to see her in a circle of varsity guys? No thanks. Cam didn't have the stomach for that.

"Massie acts like she can come back here after two years of being away and rule the school? No way, not if I have anything to say about it," Derrick growled. He clutched the football so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"Derrick man calm down, it's just gym..."  
"Look at the way she has them wrapped around her finger," Derrick rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Same old Massie."

Cam smirked. "If I remember correctly you weren't completely over her when she left for London. Any old feelings coming to resurface Derry?"

Derrick glared at his best friend. "No _Cammie-Boy_, no I don't," he snapped. "Besides if I also remember correctly didn't it take you an entire month to stop mopping about your break up with Claire-bear? I remember I was the one who had to get you out of your down spiraling funk."

That shut Cam up.

Yes, he had to admit that the break up with Claire was hard. In fact he was the one who started it all when he broke up with _her_. It infuriated Cam that Claire hadn't said a thing about it. She was just too nice an too innocent. While he boasted and bragged to the public world about their break up and her tears she didn't say a thing about him. It was as if she refused to acknowledge him at all what-so-ever. That's what he loved about Claire. Emphasis on the _-ed _part on loved.

He didn't love Claire anymore. No. He couldn't bare to even think about her hair, her lips, her face, her smile, her laugh...just none of it.

Cam sighed. "Come on, let's play some ball."

_Massie_

Massie could barley even hear her own thoughts in the cafeteria. Table 18 was in the center of the cafeteria along with all of the other considerably "cool" kids and cliques, unfortunately that also included Derrick Harrington and the "soccer gang" as Massie liked to call them instead of Briarwood boys because technically they weren't Briarwood students any longer and they most definitely weren't boys any longer.

All of the boys grew up in lean and tall muscular bodies which would make any girl die for a chance to even touch them. Even under all of those clothes that they wore Massie knew that they had nice bodies. You could call it a trick she learned in London.

Massie often compared herself to historic figures like Anne Boleyn and Marie Antoinette, learning everything they knew at court. London was like Massie's French Court and Westchester was England. She would be a queen but not a headless one of that. _I'll make Derrick regret the day he ever thinks to cross me, _Massie thought bitterly as she watched him make out with that Katie girl from earlier that day.

He must have caught her which was embarrassing but nothing could be done about it any longer. Derrick shoved his tongue deeper into Katie's throat if that were even possible that is, and smirked at Massie then winking.

She rolled her eyes and looked away but Derrick's loud voice drew her back to him once more.

"Jealous Block? You really shouldn't be caught staring."

Katie's high pitched voice let out a squeamish high-pitched laugh and her lame friends joined in. It was just then that Massie noticed Olivia Ryan perched on Cam's lap and running her hand through his black messy hair and kissing his throat. What whore. She didn't have time to call Olivia Ryan out on her whorish ways however, not not at least.

"As if Derrick," she rolled her eyes. Why in the world did he have table 17? It was right next to table 18, obviously, and all it did was cause more trouble. Just like their lockers he always brought a girl over there and had her roughly pressed up against his own which made Massie uncomfortable to say the least. She even had to admit herself that she often wondered what it would be like to be wriggling beneath Derrick's hard and muscular body or having him roughly press his hands on her throat as he made out with her.

Massie couldn't dwell on her thoughts. They were inappropriate and it didn't help that Derrick couldn't keep his eyes to himself and constantly had his eyes looking down south to Massie's long legs. She smirked however. Even hers looks caught Derrick's attention that much was to say.

"You know Block I would invite you to take Katie's place but last time I remembered you didn't even want to kiss me at that field trip we took to the lake in seventh grade," he yelled.

This caught the attention of many students sitting and eating their lunches nearby. Massie's cheeks turned red. This was definitely not what she needed. Who did Derrick think he was? No, she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Sorry Derrick I didn't want to kiss you but you have to admit that even back then I dodged a curve ball back then. I mean...look at you. Who would want to kiss that? I know plenty of other boys in London who could show me a far better time."

The pretty committee bursted out in fits of giggles and even Kemp laughed out but was silenced by a death glare coming from Derrick himself. From her table not so far Massie could see from the corner of her eye the look of appreciation coming from Skye Hamilton and an amused smile from the varsity cheer captain and senior alpha Tinsley Kensington.

"You're not even that experienced Block," Derrick spat, finally giving her an answer after moments of silence coming from himself.

"Wanna bet?" Massie smirked. She got up gracefully and walked over to his table which wasn't even that far.

Derrick shoved Katie to the side and the girl pouted after getting off from his lap. Massie moved herself so she was in between Derricks legs and leaned in close so her butt was basically in the air but not so. She had to keep it classy after all, that's what a true alpha was like. You could be as dirty as you wanted to be but to the public eye you had to be the perfect person. Kinda like the saying "a lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets." Oh, she learned many wicked things from London.

Leaning in even closer so her breasts were practically in Derrick's face she whispered in his ear. "Meet me later today in the Starbucks closest to the school. I have a key...and I think you know what I'm offering up after that."

Derrick's eyes were wide as Massie quickly composed herself and left Derrick bare. He quickly grabbed Katie and placed her onto his lap again. Massie gave him a wicked grin as she walked gracefully with her head held up high away back to table 18 and acted as if nothing had even just occurred.

Someone was going to have to take a cold shower later on today.

_Derrick _

Soccer practice had been brutal and Derrick couldn't take it any more. After practice ended he quickly rushed out of the boys' locker room and made his way to Starbucks. Massie had better make this quick because Derrick had an important dinner tonight. What was that his mother said? _Be early_. Oh, he intended on making this very quick.

He found her sitting on a table all by herself in the corner of the Starbucks with a chair latte sitting on the table and a book in her had. _A Feast for Crows, _it said on the front cover. Her legs were crossed but Derrick anticipated what was right above them. Massie's way-too-short Burberry skirt was riding up as she sat which gave him a good view of her red lace panties. Perfect. Massie Block was nothing more than an average school girl whore. He knew that she wasn't Ms. Goodie like she wanted people to think she was.

He made his way to her an couldn't fail to notice her cleavage which made him want to groan. Not yet though, they'd both have plenty enough time to do that later in _private_.

Derrick stood above her, looking down at her whilst she read her book.

"Hello Harrington," she said, not even sparing him a glance as she continued to read her book.

"Block," he smirked. "You know you could just watch the show instead of read the book."

"I like to do both," she smiled up at him, finally putting the book down. "It makes me more knowledgeable and you know what they say _knowledge is power_."

"I didn't come here to talk Block," Derrick grinned as he put a hand on her knee an inched it upward.

Something clicked in Massie and she smirked. "That's right we're not here to talk are we?"  
"Make this quick."

"In a hurry?"

"I might be."

"Interesting," Massie said, considering his words carefully. "Come with me." She suddenly stood, not even caring about the book or the chai latte that she left behind on the table. Massie went past two double doors that said _Employees Only_.

"I know a guy," was her only explanation for how she got through with out any actual employees saying anything about it.

Derrick just nodded his head and followed her as she took a key out from her bra.

"Classy," Derrick laughed.

"Shut up."

She unlocked a closet door and stepped inside. It was dark. Good.

As he entered the closet and shut the door behind him he felt a pair of small hand run it's way up his chest. He groaned. "Damn it Block."

"What's wrong Harrington?" he could see her coy smile even in the darkness.

He didn't say anything except for groan as she squeezed his bisects.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Derrick couldn't take it anymore as he pushed Massie up against the wall and lifted her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around him. She moaned as her skirt was lifted up in the process. Their lips met instantly as her head met the shelves on the closet, sounding with a very large _thud. _

"Derrick," she breathed.

"What happened to Harrington?" he mused.

"Shut up."

"You seem to say that a lot."

"You need to learn to do that so then maybe I'll stop."

"I can think of a way that you can make me stop," he smirked.

"You're right so can I," Massie spoke. She took herself out of Derricks' grip and unlatched her legs from his waist. He groaned.

"Damn it Block! What was that for?"

She turned on a light switch that was hanging above them and he could see her messed up air and wrinkled skirt, plump lips smiling up at him and her mischievous eyes taunting him. What in the world did she think she was doing.

"That's all I needed, thanks!"

"What!" Derrick growled. He couldn't believe it. He was being played by Massie Block! A girl who hadn't even come home to Westchester in two years until two weeks ago. The same Massie Block who didn't even want to kiss him in seventh grade and who had gotten upset with him when she realized that he didn't clean his own room.

"You proved yourself to be weak, that's all I'm trying to say. I proved you wrong Derrick and you proved to be a disappointment. Even I thought you wouldn't fall for it. Really Derrick? Coming to you're enemy for a little 101 time in the back room closet of Starbucks? That's pathetic. Even for someone as horny as you."

"Shut up Block what the hell was that? I'm not some weak minded boy you can toy around with!"

"Well obviously you are because you let yourself be. That will teach you next time to basically call me a prude in front of every one in the cafeteria."

"So what? Everyone still thinks you are. I thought Massie Block only did things if it benefited what people thought of her."

"That's just the think Harrington...you don't know me. Besides I proved you wrong and that's all I needed."

"I'm not your enemy Block I don't know what kind of messed up game you're playing but I want no part of it!"  
"You already made yourself apart of it Harrington," she sneered. "Stop trying to play games with me. You made this a game ever since you and your boys would make out with the nearest girl whenever the pretty committee would walk your way past the hall. You made this a game whenever you questioned my authority."

"You're messed up Block."

"If I'm messed up then what does that make you?"

Derrick stayed silent.

"Try to keep it in your pants Harrington. That's just the thing about boys they think with the wrong _head_." Even Derrick had to give Massie props on that one but just like her he didn't go down without a fight.

"You're just jealous. You want me."

A lump in her throat formed and she narrowed her eyes on him, all the smugness that had just been there all gone and washed away. There was the old Massie. But Massie wasn't the same girl anymore and even Derrick knew that.

"Wrong."

"No Block I'm right and even you should admit that. You want me and I have to admit that London did you well Block...but not well enough. You said we were playing a game? Fine then game on Block. We'll see who the real alpha is here."

"Harrington we both know that's me."

"Really? You didn't have your walls up when you were up against the wall moaning my name. I have to say Block, very sexy," he winked.

"Shut up loser. Have it your way. You're going to loose though. You might have had your two years of fun but I'm back now and the fun's over."

"No Block it just started," Derrick gave her a wolfish grin then turned around and headed out of the door. But before he could Massie spoke but this time her tone of her voice was softer and she sounded more sincere.

"Derrick..."

"What?" he snapped.

"Happy birthday."

With that she swept past him and rushed out of the door, leaving a bewildered Derrick Harrington in the back closet of Starbucks with a very shocked and surprised look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so so so so sorry for not updating earlier but I have a lot on my plate right now. A lot's going on currently but I never once had thoughts of giving up on this story. Thank you so much for reviewing btw!**

**Love you lots, and please review! (: **

* * *

Chapter Three

_Massie_

Westchester High School was massive if anything were truly to be said about it. The school was huge and there were various fields for different sports surrounding the school. It was more like a college campus instead of a regular high school. Though nothing in Westchester was ever really that normal. It was all modern with tall windows, white brick, marble floors, and the smell of the freshly mowed grass was definitely all Westchester. Clean, perfect, and pristine.

Massie Block made her way down the track field in her red gym shorts and a gray t-shirt that had the words Westchester on it. She ran her laps as her gym teacher watched from afar and Derrick along with Cam and the other soccer boys who switched gyms so they could be with their alpha. The pretty committee did the same thing even though only Kristin and Dylan had to switch classes.

This time, Massie wasn't going down with out a fight.

Derrick had taken their terms into serious consideration. The game was on and Derrick was ready to play.

Whenever Derrick crossed Massie in the halls he'd pay no mind to her and kiss random girls like Katie Vernnon, that annoying bitch. Massie also noticed the increasingly large cloud that was always above Claire's head when it came to Cam and Olivia Ryan. Besides the fact that Claire was always glum and Cam seemed to be the same way, Derrick was in need of a serious ego check. Who did he think he was?

Massie scowled but continued running anyways. She made sure that her shorts rose up until just a little bit of her butt cheeks were hanging out but still enough to just make her lot hot and not a total slut like Olivia Ryan. Speaking of Olivia she'd have to have a chat with Claire about her. Say what you will about Massie Block but deep down somewhere there was a good friend.

As she continued running with the hot sun beating down on her, making Massie sweat which she absolutely _detested_, a person came up next to her, running also for obvious reasons, and wearing an almost too proud look on her face.

Katie.

Recently this Katie Vernnon girl had been everywhere and Massie wasn't too happy about that. In fact she hated it and wanted nothing to do with her. She was a total look alike Massie Block, or "Massicist," as Layne Abeley liked to call it since they were in seventh grade. In this case Massie would welcome the nick name due to the fact that Katie looked like a total washed out wannabe copy of Massie. Two days ago Massie wore a short electric blue BCBG dress with tights and tall black Ralph Lauren boots with wedges and the day after that which was yesterday Katie wore the same exact dress except shorter to make her look more sluttier in Massie's opinion and instead of tall black Ralph Lauren boots she had tall brown ones with out the tights.

Who did she think she was? When Massie called her out on it the other day Katie just replied, "Well Derrick likes his girls in red."

What in the world did she know? If anything Derrick Harrington liked his girls smashed up against a wall in the back closet of a Starbucks moaning out his name like a total wanton slut.

It didn't help that Katie kept her pace, running close to Massie. In fact it was a little too close for comfort.

After a while finally Massie snapped and just couldn't take it anymore. The bitch was back.

"Katie are you the paparazzi?"

"No..." the dumb girl said in a rather confused and breathless voice.

"Then why are you all up in my personal space!?" Massie snapped.

Katie rolled her eyes but Massie could tell that she had gotten to her. Was this what Derrick liked doing now? Getting random girls to try and fill Massie's spot as the girl alpha? While she was gone Alicia Rivera was the only girl alpha in their grade at Westchester and if this Katie bitch thinks that she could out do the Spanish beauty then she didn't know what was coming in for her when she would have to deal with Massie. If anything Katie was just keeping her seat warmed for her and as for Derrick...well let's just say that there was no room for two but only one alpha and that alpha would belong to the pretty committee member Massie Block.

"Those come backs were so seventh grade Mass," Katie rolled her eyes.

Massie stopped running and as if Katie were some weird twin she stopped right away too. Massie took a deep breath to compose herself before decided to lash out on little Katie-Kat here. Nobody messes with Massie Block. Especially not a washed up whore that Derrick thinks he can replace Massie with.

"Listen here. First of all concerning those come backs I'd just like to let you know that sometimes you have to pull out the old wretch and hammer to take out the trash," Massie smirked and gave her an evil grin. "Secondly, Katie-Kate you once told me that Derrick didn't even give me the time of day to think about let alone speak about me but the fact that you know those come backs were from seventh grade then obviously he's said a thing or two about me. Now please, go suck lil' Derrick and be gone. Thanks!"

Massie gave her a malicious look and laughed as she ran off. Katie was persistent however and kept up. This time she grabbed Massie by the shoulder and pushed her down to the ground.

The pretty committee alpha landed on the track ground with a thud and everybody from the bleachers to the field turned and looked at her in shock. Looking up the sunlight hurt Massie's eyes but Katie blocked it when she stepped into Massie's line of vision. That was about the only good thing that girl was for.

"Now you listen here Massie! You're not the queen bee like you used to think you are! You're just sad and bitter that Derrick doesn't want you anymore and that he's moved on to bigger and better things which are _me_!"

_Yeah, the big part maybe, _Massie couldn't help but thinking.

Before Massie could come up with a very good and clever come back Katie was pushed out of the way by none other than Alicia Rivera. Behind Alicia was Dylan with a furious look on her face which was only emphasized with her wild and fiery red hair. If looks could kill the Kristen would have slaughtered poor Katie-Kat and then there was Clarie who just looked down right confused. But then Katie's "clique" came in and that's when Massie noticed the weirdness.

Dylan and Claire helped her up while Alicia and Kristen were busy lashing out at Katie and her "clique." As Massie watched she also took notes on their not-as-cool-as-the-original replacements that the soccer boys made. What a failure. They all looked downright whoris.

Katie was obviously Massie's replacement and Whore-livia was Claire's, while a girl with pin straight auburn colored hair and wide honey brown eyes was Alicia's replacement. She wasn't tan however and didn't have Alicia's curves but she looked as if she would have a dancer's body and was maybe the only one in their entire group who actually carried herself with dignity and grace, from what Massie could tell at least. There was a girl with wild curly blonde hair and she looked as if she were supposed to be in a movie screening for, _Grease, _with the crazy hair and the pink bubble gum popping from her mouth like crazy. Massie made a mental note in her mind to nick name the girl Sandra-Dee just like the girl form the movie. The last girl was brown hair pulled up into a messy bun and actually looked the most natural of all of them but she had a very athletic body and a sassy look on her face.

Massie nicknamed them the Wannabe Committee in her mind and had to mentally compliment herself for the nick-name. It was impressive and she'd have to remind herself to tell the girls about it late. They'd just eat it up.

Attention was drawn to them instantly and Derrick and his boys were over as soon as possible.

"Cat fight?" Derrick suggest with his arms out as he wriggled his eye brows in amusement. That idiot.

"No Harrington there will be no cat fight so you can get out of here thanks," Massie said coldly. All of her hatred was on Katie at the moment however. She'd have time to deal with Derrick Harrington later on the day.

"Derrick she was so rude to me! She totally loves you or something I think you're jealous."

Derrick looked smug and Massie's cheeks turned red. "Oh please! If that were true, which it's so not, why would I be jealous of his fuck buddy?"

"Don't call me that! Katie screeched.

"Right. Sorry. You're the booty call. I forgot that the fuck buddy position's been taken by Whore-livia."

At this the pretty committee burst out in laughter, literally. Dylan was clutching her stomach and Claire was fighting hard to not die from laughter in front of all of the soccer boys and the wannabe committee. That will teach Katie to shut up.

"As if! If anyone's the whore here it's you Massie Block!" Olivia snarled, stepping in front of Katie. Katie stepped behind Derrick and basically latched on to his leg but Derrick payed the girl no mind with his eyes only set on Massie. _As it should be, _she thought smugly.

"Yeah right!" Claire surprisingly got in it as well.

"Guys enough!" Cam stepped in.

"Back off of this Fisher!" Dylan growled. "You don't have a right to talk to Claire!"

Claire's face turned red and she blushed, turning her face from Cam's vision. Cam looked hurt however but he covered it up quickly.

_What are you hiding Fisher? _

"Oh please! Claire just got a back bone now," Chris defended Cam. "Maybe if she was stronger this time last year then Cam wouldn't have broken it off with her."

"Chris you dick!" Dylan was horrified that he'd even say such a thing.

Cam glared furiously at Chris and he put his hands up in apology after realized what he said was way harsh.

Kemp flashed everyone a toothy grin and winked at Kristin who just rolled her eyes and continued to ignore him. There was some tension there as well and Massie would have to get down to it before the school year ended. So many things were obviously left unsaid between the pretty committee and the soccer team and it was all way to confusing especially with the wannabee committee there.

Massie was just surprised that Katie kept her mouth shut actually. The wannabee committee girls stayed quiet and surprisingly watched in awe as the pretty committee and the soccer boys argued. They were all mostly exes for the most part. It was sad to admit it but Massie missed when they were all just one big team. They had all fallen apart and now two alphas from two huge cliques were battling it out for the top. When would Derrick learn? He'd never win. Not now and definitely not _ever_.

"This would actually be much more amusing if you weren't here," Josh joked with Alicia who took it _way_ more than just some slight.

"Excuse me Josh but I'm sorry that you're missing out!" she snapped then a slow but sly smile spread upon Alicia's beautiful plump lips. "You're just angry that you've down graded instead of upgraded Josh. I mean...just take a good look at her. She has a nice body but she'll never be as curvy and beautiful as me!"

"Same old Alicia," Josh snarled. "It's no wonder why I broke up with you! You're so rotten Alicia and so is every one else in the pretty committee!"  
Alicia went on a rage and Massie looked at everyone in absolute confusion. When did it all go wrong? All Katie did was push Massie. Alicia and Kristen would have taken care of it all with the help of Massie of course but then Derrick had to come in and ruin everything!  
"Look at what you did Harrington!" Massie snapped as she glared daggers at her ex.

"What!?" Derrick put his hands up and gave Massie a mischievous smile. Oh, he was daring alright with this little stunt he was pulling.

"You got everyone to go crazy!" Massie put her hands on her hips and continued to give Derrick icy glares.

"Actually Block that's _you_ who started it when you bullied Katie."

"Please! As if you even care about her."

A smug look appeared on Derrick's face, that is if another one was even able to be formed. He leaned in and Massie had to really look up just to talk to him. She hadn't really realized that he grew..._a lot_.

"Miss me Block? Personally I have to agree with Katie over here. You're jealous. That's okay though any girl would kill to have a chance with me."

"Oh please you're not as good as you think you are."

"So last week when you were moaning my name...what was that then? If that's not prove to how good I am then you certainly need more alone time with me," he suggested with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Shut up Harrington!"

"You know what to do to make that happen," he winked, totally forgetting about Katie and the band of wannabee tramps.

"Yeah I'll just leave you and your little friend all dazed and confused," Massie smirked and stepped closer to him. The sun's rays accentuated his looks and Derrick looked more like a modern day Apollo in teen age boy's clothing than anything else. "Sorry but did you really think that I was going to take care of your little problem," she taunted him.

"No," Derrick's teeth clenched. "I did think I was going to get a piece of that ass."

"As if."

"Maybe the "front door" then? If you know what I men. Seriously though. Damn I bet you're so tight Block."

"Derrick..."

Massie's thoughts came rushing back to her and all she wanted to do was devour him right then and there in front of all of their friends. Massie smirked at the thought of Katie watching them with a stupid and disgusted look on her ugly face.

"Am I making you hot and heavy Block?" Derrick reached his arm around and grabbed Massie's red shorts clad butt and she squealed. Everybody was too preoccupied to notice except for Katie who gasped. "I bet you're so wet..."

"Stop! Stop right now!" a strange yet raspy voice yelled over to the group of fighting teens.

Derrick let go of his super man hold on Massie's ass and smiled down knowingly at her. She wouldn't even dare look at him. Nobody made her feel that way, or at least not in school. To say that she was furious was to say the least...but to say that she was horny...

Oh Massie really wanted him now.

Mr. Carter, their gym teacher who was a muscly man of the age of forty or so ran over to them and pushed both boys and girls apart from each other even though nobody was getting physical at all. Well except for Derrick...but that so did not count!

"Harrington! Block! Get your little friends in line! I saw what you two started and you're going to end it in the principal's office!"

Massie gasped. "But Mr. Carter! This was all Harrington's fault nawt mine!"

Derrick just threw his head back and laughed while clutching his stomach. "I find this really funny actually."

"Then both you can laugh all you want in detention Harrington!" Carter barked.

"Hey! Not cool," Derrick grumbled. "I have plans!"

"Don't worry you'll have company. Ms. Block will be joining you."

"Um...no. No I will not be joining that cave man in detention when I'd rather spend my Saturday night doing much better things!"

"I can think of somethings you can do for me in detention," Derrick whispered to her with that sexy smirk on his face that Massie absolutely detested.

"Shut up Derrick!"

"Both of you! Principal's office now! I won't say it again! Go!" Carter yelled and Massie had no choice but to turn her heel and make her way to Principal Maverick's office.

xXxXx

Massie Block just couldn't believe her luck. It was a Saturday afternoon and she was spending it with Derrick Harrington of all people.

He was on the floor of the other side of the library, scrubbing the marble floors with a rag. They were punished by cleaning up the library. Massie had offered to rearrange the books while Derrick scrubbed the dirty floors. There was no way that she was getting down on her knees in front of him. But rather she stood on a ladder so Derrick got a perfect view of her underwear. He didn't let it pass either.

"Nice red undies Block, mind if I see them off of you?" she heard him shout up to her as she rearranged books letter A through Z.

"Shut up Harrington," Massie sighed.

"Why so glum chum?" he asked.

Massie rolled her eyes and turned around to get a good look at Derrick. His sky blue Ralph Lauren polo's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his dark wash jeans were rolled up at the ends as well so he wouldn't get too wet.

He gave her this knowing glance and Massie rolled her eyes, immediately regretting wearing a black short skirt. Her white lace button up shirt had the first three buttons undone which showed some of her red lacy bra. It was so hot that day and of course Derrick just had to see her like this.

"I'm glum because I'm here with you stupid."

"No need to be so rude Block. Come down here and I'll make this Saturday afternoon detention worth your while."

"Do you ever shut up?" Massie growled.

"I think you're so sexy when you're mad."

Massie came down from the ladder and then came face-to-face with Derrick. She crossed her arms across her chest an glared at him. This only seemed to amuse Derrick some more.

"Aren't you supposed to be shagging some dimwitted girl name Kay-tee, Derrick?"

"Shag? Nice wording Block. Learn that from England?"

"I learned many things from England," Massie smirked, deciding to toy with him. She leaned back against the table behind her and reached out her foot so it was in between Derrick's legs, and with her small foot she pulled him closer to her until he was in between her legs.

Derrick looked shocked but quickly composed himself as he smiled at the position that they were currently in.

"Horny Block?" he asked breathlessly.

"I should be asking you that question, don't you think?" she glanced at his clearly growing erection.

"Did you really miss our antics at Starbucks that badly that you wanted to continue them again? I'm touched Block...really," Derrick said with fake sincerity as he pulled Massie closer to him until she felt his hard erection.

"Derrick," Massie moaned as he kissed her neck. Derrick pushed Massie's legs further apart and smiled into the crook of her neck.

"Block..."

"Derrick! Massie!" a voice called just then which caused the two teens to spread apart. Derrick grabbed a book and used it to hide his clearly growing erection while Massie fixed her skirt and quickly buttoned up the buttons to her shirt.

Mrs. Snow came in, a small old lady with snowy white hair and pale skin. She reminded Massie of winter herself.

"Oh you two sweet children!" she cooed. "You're both free to go now! Goodbye! Enjoy your night!"

Derrick and Massie gave each other nervous glances and quickly made their way past the school librarian and out the double doors. Once outside Derrick took Massie and pushed her up against a brick wall and devoured her mouth.

He was quick to shove his tongue down her throat and grabbed her hips, lifting her up which forced Massie to wrap her legs around his waist. She was so eager to react and she almost forgot how good it was to feel Derrick.

Derrick grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled, making it so he had full access to her throat. He kissed and pulled on skin and Massie moaned as she ran her hands through his hair. In a very fluid motion he ripped open the buttons to her skirt and she growled.

"That was expensive," Massie tsked.

"Well this is gonna be worth your while."

"Derrick," Massie sighed.

He could sense the trouble in her voice and put her down on the ground and gave her a confused look. Derrick looked a lot like seventh grade Derrick just then as he gave her his puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.

"Derrick where is this going?" Massie asked as she button up her shirt once more. "I mean...what were you planning to do after this?"

"Well like you said before...shag," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Massie almost laughed at how funny the English slang sounded upon his lips but she didn't think much of it. If she wasn't so upset right now then she'd laugh at him.

"But..."

"No strings attached right Block? Just like you said, we're "enemies" with obvious benefits."

It struck Massie just then. He didn't care. She tried so hard to deny it but a part of Massie still cared for Derrick. She didn't love him, no, but she could love him if she had the chance. But just like in seventh grade she screwed up and all she was to him was the girl trying to steal his spot as an alpha and as well as a conquest.

"R-right," Massie said with a sad look in her eye but then composed herself and gave him a fake smile. "I just think as natural enemies we need to stay away from any form of physical contact from each other is all I'm trying to say."

"Are you serious Block! What the hell! Why again?"  
"Because this was a mistake," she said in a low voice and stared down at her black Mui Mui pumps. _I'm so sorry Derrick. I just ruin everything don't I?_

"You know what!" Derrick glared at her and ran a frustrate hand through his tousled hair. "I'm so done here Block! You're right. As natural enemies we should just stay the hell away from each other. So you don't both me and I don't bother me," he growled.

Massie felt a whole bunch of emotions right then and there, mostly sadness. She wanted to cry and apologize, and confess that she cared still. But that didn't matter anymore. Instead she said, "game on Harrington," and walked away, hoping that she didn't make the wrong decision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey (: **

**Sooo new chapter and all, please review, like always haha. Thanks so much for everyone who likes this story. **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and just as a heads up if I'm a bit slow on updating it's because I broke my finger (long story) and it hurts like hell but I'm still writing because I lah lah love you all. **

* * *

Chapter Four

_Claire_

Claire woke with a shudder. Her window was wide open and she gasped at how cold it was. Grabbing her covers, she threw it over her head and groaned. She wasn't enjoying the morning at the current and she had a major headache from studying for her second period bio test. Times like this Claire really did admire Kristen more for working hard every night just to maintain her scholarship at Westchester Prep High School.

Just then she heard a hard knock on her door. Claire groaned and rolled over to her side, still under the comfort of her bed sheets.

"Go away Todd! And I don't care if we're going to be late okay now just go away!"

The hard knock came again except it was more persistent. Then again. Again. Again, and again.

Finally after a while Claire threw the covers over her head grudgingly and immediately felt the cold autumn breeze come over her. Why in the world did she sleep with the window open again? Right, because she was stupid. Westchester weather was crazy. Back in Orlando it was always warmth and sunshine.

After her visit back to Orlando Claire did get a really good tan, for someone like her at least who didn't tan very well at all in the first place. Her blonde hair was much lighter but not a platinum like whore-livia, as Claire and the pretty committee liked to call her at least. Her bands were cute and freshly cut and she actually felt good about herself for once. Sophomore year was a new year to start of fresh and not be the blubbering mess that she, along with the rest of the pretty committee were when Massie left them on their freshman year of high school. They needed her the most back then too!

All of that confidence that she had gained as well as the self-esteem over the summer completely melted away when she saw Cam Fisher and his new girl friend Olivia Ryan. They had dated before but it hurt more now that they were all grown up and PDA had reached new levels on their part. At least Massie was back now to lead them back to victory. It had been a long year after all of Derrick and the soccer boys fooling around like bumbling idiots.

Speaking of Massie, instead of Todd or even her mom or dad standing outside of the door she saw the queen bee alpha herself, Ms. Massie Block standing outside of the door of her bedroom all dressed and ready for school.

Massie wore a red lace mini dress with a lack blazer to top it off. She had sheer tights and red pumps and her hair was wavy. She donned a red MK bag and already had her Starbucks Salted Ice Caramel Machiatto in the other free hand that didn't hold onto her bag.

"Cuh-laire! Do you know what time it is?"  
"Uh...no? Six?" Claire guessed as she rubbed her eyes and scratched her head. She had forgotten to take a shower the night before too or so it seemed. Great. Today was just starting off perfectly and usually Claire was a morning person...at most times at least.

"Uh, no! It's 7:15 and Inez already got me Starbucks and Issac is starting up the car so hurry up unless you want to be late! I already have and outfit picked out for you," Massie smirked as she handed her the red MK bag.

"W-what's in this?" Claire shivered, still cold from the autumn air hitting her back.

"Just change," Massie shivered. The queen bee turned around but then turned back slightly and shivered again. "Oh and Claire?"  
"Yeah?"

"Why the hell did you decide to sleep with your fucking window open?"  
"I don't even know," Claire sighed as she put her head in her hands.

XxxXxXx

Claire stepped out of the black Range Rover and had to hesitate running straight back in there and chasing the Range Rover down as it drove away. Massie had chosen for Claire to wear an electric blue sheer shirt and a black mini skirt with sheer tights and black flats to at least keep the look practical and more Claire like. She wanted her Keds and a comfy sweater.

At least it was for the good since Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen all looked so nice. Alicia wore tan pants with a deep brown tube top that was covered by a Ralph Lauren forest green blazer. She had on black small heeled boots and her hair was wavy just like Massie's.

Dylan had on a long black knit cardigan with a deep red shirt, black leggings and the same shoes as Alicia except hers was red. Her hair was pin straight and she wore a cute small black Chanel head band to give some volume to her flat hair.

Kristen wore regular skinny blue jeans with long Hunter boots and for her top she had on a nice white tube top like Alicia's brown one except she had on a gray cardigan that was topped off with a crimson red Hermes scarf.

Massie grinned up at the school and led the way for the PC to walk into Westchester Prep High School. Alicia and Dylan were sides of Massie (Alicia the right, and Dylan the left) and Claire was next to Alicia while Kristen was right next to Dylan.

Boys stared as the pretty committee made their way through the halls of Westchester Prep High School. She felt like Catie from Mean Girls who had just left the real world to enter girl world. In girl world, or at least the world of Massie Block and the pretty committee, things were all designer and scandal. Massie Block looked like she came straight out of a magazine, Alicia looked like a model, Dylan looked as if she were a basic New Yorker with all of the fashion worthy clothes on her body, and Kristen always looked fit and ready to jump into an issue of _Sports Illustrated. _

Claire just felt odd compared to the other girls. They were all perfect and even though Kristen wasn't that rich like Claire she still had style and this certain popularity surrounding around her. Every one of those girls had a sense of alpha in them but Massie was just queen bee. Really, all of them had potential to be great and do great. Claire had always felt like an outsider, an outsider who just watched helplessly at the perfect world of the pretty committee.

First period passed and second came quickly as well and Claire found herself sitting in the back of her 2nd period biology class, lazily staring at her test. There was no point of studying at all last night it seemed. Claire didn't know anything. She didn't even know what she didn't know!

Groaning, she looked over to her side and found Cam and Olivia Ryan giving each other lovey googly eyes. It just made Claire sick. This time last year it was her and Cam doing these things. He had changed so much in a year.

His thick black hair was tousled and hanged sexily around his eyes. He wore a gray polo shirt and True Religion jeans. His polo shirt had white collars which made him seem so much more like a tumblr boy and he had on black shoes. All in all Cam was perfect and he didn't so much as spare a glance at Claire.

She'd done everything for him. She loved him and went along with all of the things he wanted to do and all of the wild parties she went to just for him even if she wasn't comfortable with his drinking and smoking while he groped and touched her in front of his friends as if it were nothing and she were juts a back-alley whore and not his _girlfriend_. Didn't he value her at all?

Claire could still remember all of the times he'd leave her for something about soccer and skip out on their dates because last year's senior Shelby Bartts needed help carrying books into her car. It hurt Claire more than Cam would even think. Now just to spite her and to put salt in her wounds he dated Olivia Ryan, their relationship being announced just before school got out for the summer their freshman year which was not even a few months ago. Claire did her best to ignore instagram or twitter and decided to focus all of her energy into beach volley ball and tanning back in Orlando.

She had even met a cute guy name Damien over the summer in Orlando who had kissed her and loved her like any guy should to a good girl like her. But in the end all she could think about was Cam.

Stupid Cam and stupid Olivia. They were both so stupid.

"Take a picture it will last longer," she heard Olivia Ryan giggle.

Claire stared up at them in surprise and saw them both smirking at her. Cam starting kissing Olivia's neck and Olivia stifled a moan so their teacher at the very front of the room on her desk couldn't hear them.

Olivia Ryan was the Hollywood trash version of Claire. Her hair was a platinum blonde. She was orange instead of tan like Claire was, she had her fifth nose job now? Maybe even seventh...Claire wasn't so sure. Every article of clothing she wore was much more shorter than anything Claire would even dream about wearing and Cam's hand riding up her far too short hot pink skirt just made Claire sick.

"Excuse me?" Claire gave her a confused look as she crinkled her brows in confusion.

"Stop staring Claire, is basically what she's trying to say," Cam told Claire as if she were a kindergartner and he was her teacher. He said the words slowly and even clapped his hands which made the entire class stare back and laugh. Even their teacher noticed but she chose to do nothing except in telling them to shut up.

"Wow you can clap congratulations!" Claire gave him a fake cheeky smile. Who would have known that after all of these months those would be the first words that she'd say directly to Cam.

He rolled his eyes and pulled Olivia closer to him until she basically sat on his lap. That stupid bastard...

Claire's hand shot up in the air which caught her teacher's attention. Olivia scrambled off of Cam's lap in a hurry and Cam quickly fixed his gaze back onto his test.

"Yes Claire?" Ms. Bonnart spoke.

"I'd like to use the restroom, I feel like I'm about to be sick," Claire made a face towards Cam and Olivia.

"Fine then Ms. Lyons, you may go."

"Do I need a pass?"

"Sure thing. Just come up here and return your test please."

Claire made her way to the front of the class and turned in her test before hurriedly making an exit from the classroom.

As she made her way down the hallways she ran as fast as she could into the closest girl's bathroom that she could fine. Once she was safely in she took a quick breath of relief and sighed. She leaned back against one of the stalls and then out of no where tears trickled down onto her cheeks.

She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand but she couldn't help as she cried and eventually wiping them away didn't help any longer. Claire felt lost and helpless and there was nothing that anyone could do about it.

"Claire?" she heard a soft voice speak.

Looking up from a tear stricken face she saw Kristen standing there right in front of her with a very worried look on her face.

"K-Kristen?"

"Oh Claire," Kristen sighed as the other, much more gorgeous and athletic blonde, took a seat next to her on the cold off-white tiled floor and held Claire in her arms. Once in Kristen's arms Claire cried harder than she thought possible.

"I hate him! Nobody knows it's because I act so c-calm but I h-hate him!" Claire sobbed, stumbling over her own words.

"It's going to be okay Claire. I promise you one day that it's going to be okay."

"D-did it h-hurt?" Claire asked as she looked up at Kristen from the other blonde's shoulder.

"Did what hurt?" Kristen asked, looking very much confused.

"When Kemp broke up with you last year a-after championships. Did i-it hurt?"

A sad looked overcame Kristen's eyes but the blonde didn't shed any tears. Kristen was strong. Massie was stronger. Alicia was proud, and Dylan would never let anybody see her cry. All of the pretty committee girls wouldn't cry over something as stupid as Cam Fisher and Olivia Ryan making out in front of her in their second period biology class.

"It did hurt," Kristen whispered, almost as if she were all by herself. "But with time it heals all."

"How long?" Claire asked.

"I wouldn't know," Kristen painfully admitted.

_Massie_

If there was one thing that Massie Block couldn't do then it was this. All of her alpha skills that she'd been taught in Westchester and even in London couldn't prepare her for her confrontation with Derrick today at lunch.

Massie knew that all of the so called "popular" kids sat in the middle of the cafeteria and the pretty committee sat the nearest to the soccer boys as Massie know dubbed them since they technically weren't Briarwood boys any longer.

Dylan and her walked from class to the cafeteria together and the sight Massie saw made her sick.

Their very own new "table 18" had been taken from them by the likes of Katie and the wannabee committee. Massie felt her blood boiling and she clutched her lunch tray tighter than she should be.

"Mass?" Dylan gasped. "W-what do you do?"

"Public take down," was the alpha's only answer.

Massie made her way down to table 18 with Dylan next to her, the fiery red head looking more fierce at every second they got closer. Massie could just see Derrick's growing triumphant smirk from the corner of her eye. That bastard.

This wasn't the time to deal wit Derrick Harrington however but rather she had other things to worry about and that certain thing was posh Katie Vernnon and the wannabee committee.

"Hey Mass!" Katie greeted her with an overwhelming fake kindness that made Massie want to hurl. Who the hell did she think she was? It made Massie's blood boil.

"Katie," Massie kept her voice calm and steady, not wanting to make a scene. Luckily for her there weren't a lot of people in the cafeteria. That was the only good thing that had happened to her all day long. Unfortunately however Skye Hamilton was present and that was a sign for major trouble all by itself. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting...eating...you?"

"You're sitting in my seat," Massie replied, still trying to keep her calm.

"I didn't recall it having your name on it."

"It's just a seat," said the Alicia wannabee who sat in Alicia's seat. Of course these girls probably did all of their intensive on the pretty committee. Or rather intensive stalking would be the right wording for it.

"That's my table."

"Are you trying to claim it like you did to Derrick?" Katie fired back.

"Excuse me?" Massie gasped, her cheeks turning pink.

"Blushing? Derrick doesn't love you Mass, I thought you'd understand that by now?"

"I never said he did! The feeling's mutual too," Massie retorted.

"Even so you've been replaced."

"Nobody can be good enough as the pretty committee!" Dylan exclaimed, hands on her hips with a challenging look on her eyes. Massie loved Dylan but she even had to admit herself that the pretty committee was losing it.

"When you want to join a real clique you can always come over to us Dylan," Katie flashed her a pearly white grin. That bitch.

"Like hell she will!" Massie snapped, unable to keep the cool and calm exterior she was trying to go for.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, why so serious Mass?"

"Stop calling me that we are so nawt friends!" Massie sneered.

"Should I call you Block then?" Katie mocked her and threw her head back in laughter. Massie also caught that flirtatious wink she threw Derrick. She couldn't help but look back at him who was laughing as well. He stare up at her, their eyes meeting each other and Massie felt as if she almost couldn't breathe.

He looked a bit sad for a second but Massie was just seeing things. Derrick didn't care about her, she was a fool to ever think otherwise. It was as if Katie read her thoughts too.

"He doesn't care about you Massie, get over it."

"I don't care." Lie. All lies.

"Face it, the pretty committee might have ruled OCD but you aren't queen bee anymore. A piece of advice however...turn around and go to JFK and get the first flight back to London. Do us all a favor and take the rest of the pretty committee back with you too."

Katie turned around and acted as if Massie didn't even exist. Who the hell did she think she was! In fact...who the hell did Massie think she was? She should have known that they weren't going to welcome her back to Westchester with open arms, save the four girls that Massie trusted with her live.

Half of the girls hated her even before she left so it was obvious that they wouldn't want her back and she hadn't really left such a stable relationship with any of the once Briarwood boys. Now they were the alphas and the pretty committee was replaced by the downgraded version of Massie and her friends. Where did it all go wrong?

Dylan was about to say something back to Katie but for once Massie stopped her. Grabbing Dylan's wrist and gripping it tightly, giving the fiery red head a pleading look in which she-thankfully-understood, Massie whispered, "Let's go. I'm not hungry anymore."

"Right," Dylan nodded her head in agreement. "I've also lost my appetite."

The two girls stormed out of the cafeteria, Massie's cheeks flushed red like Dylan's hair from embarrassment. Just as she was leaving however she heard the hoots, hollers, claps, and cheers from the wannabee committee and the soccer boys. Just then Skye Hamilton's familiar voice laughed and shrilled.

"Looks like we have a new sophomore alpha!"

For once, Massie agreed with Skye Hamilton.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this chapter is going to be really shorter than any other one that I've written so far. In all honesty I'm having a really serious case of "writers block" and it sux. **

**So please review and I'll keep on writing (: **

* * *

Chapter Five

_Derrick_

The Westchester Spartans Varsity Soccer team were unstoppable, or at least they were so far in their season. Coach Martinez was making the boys practice hard and didn't even spare them a day of relaxation. If the Spartans could beat the West Hills Bobcats tonight then they'd be closer to the state championship game.

Last year, they won against the Valmont Valley Vikings. This year the Abner Double Day Trojans were doing just as well as Weschester. Derrick thought that it was so ironic how they were both rival schools and just like the Trojan War, it was the Spartans against the Trojans.

As Derrick ran his fair share of laps and caught the soccer balls that came flying at his face, he thought of only one thing.

Massie Block.

She had been on his mind for days now and the fact that she hadn't showed up to school for the last two days were actually starting to worry him, surprisingly. It was no secret that Massie Block and the rest of the pretty committee were losing their touch as alpha. After Katie's big "horrah" against Massie at the cafeteria two days ago, Katie walked around the school acting as if she was Massie Block. Didn't she know that no girl could ever replace or even try to be like Massie? Sure, Alicia tried it once but that didn't work out so well in her favor. Besides, Derrick was getting tired of Katie. She acted too much of a bitch and while Massie did as well, at least Massie admitted it.

Massie said something about Derrick hiding behind "false honor" once when he denied playing whatever alpha power struggle game that she wanted to play. She was right though, as always. However Katie hid behind a fake kindness towards people and personally Derrick was getting tired of it. Katie started to notice too. She was all over Derrick but he wouldn't touch her or anything. Yesterday he tried being with her and kissing her and touching her but it just didn't feel right.

Derrick ran a frustrated hand through his sweaty and grimy hair. He'd have to take a shower to get rid of the stench and the stickiness. But back to Katie...it just didn't feel right. She just didn't feel like _her_. Like _Massie_.

Katie didn't kiss like Massie. While Massie had more expert lips and a more seductive way of kissing but still adding the sweetness that Derrick had one liked so much about her, Katie kissed as if it were to be her last one, always swallowing Derrick's tongue in her mouth and swishing her spit around. When Massie touched Derrick and made him heat up with one seductive look in her eye, Katie's touch felt cold to Derrick and when she looked at him the eyes he stared back at were a dull gray not a striking brownish golden color. Katie tried to look and dress like Massie but she just didn't cut it. Massie could wear small clothes and still look nice and not like a total slut like Katie or Olivia Ryan. Speaking of Olivia Ryan, Derrick would have to ask Cam about what the hell he was thinking about dating her.

As Derrick kept thinking about his Massie, another part of his mind still must have been thinking about soccer as he caught the balls flying at him with a very motionless face. As Josh ran over to him to shag his ball and take it back, coach blew his whistle which took Derrick out of his thoughts.

Stupid Massie. Stupid London. Stupid Katie. Stupid Massie lips and Massie face and Massie hair and Josh. Wait. Josh?

Derrick stared up at Josh blinking. He hadn't even realized that the guy was right in front of him with a very concerned look on his face.

"You okay?" he asked.

Sweat was beading down his face and he breathed hard, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah," Derrick stated defensively. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem...like you're out of it or something you know? Just wondering."

The boys got their Gatorade water bottles and Josh gulped his down while Derrick squirted the bottle on his face and air to get something cold on him. Even though it was getting much colder now due to the fact that September was ending, Derrick still felt hot every time he played soccer.

"I could say the same about you," he spoke.

"Me?" Josh looked.

Both Josh and Derrick took a seat on one of the benches while their teammates idly passed them by.

"Yeah you," Derrick said as if it were obvious. "You just seem..out of it."

"I'm not!" Josh snapped as he snatched Derrick's water bottle out of his hand and drank the rest of the water.

They had a weird friendship if anything was to be really said about it.

"Alright touche," Derrick rolled his eyes. He grinned just then. "Wait...is this about Alicia?"

"Huh?" Josh looked up at him with his big chocolatey brown eyes. He didn't have to say anything but with the way that he stared up at Derrick so suddenly at the mention of Alicia's name gave it all away. Derrick had noticed Josh giving her all of these really weird "_I want you_" looks as Derrick liked to call them at least. Was Josh falling for Alicia again? Why was Cam even dating Olivia Ryan? Why was Chris carrying Dylan's books for her to class? Why was Kemp trash talking Kristen so much and bringing up her name every possible time that he could. Were they falling back to the girls again really that quickly? This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Derrick was the alpha now and not Massie or the pretty committee. They could do _so_ much better than those girls again. But really...could they?

"I'm just saying," Derrick said cautiously, careful of the words he would choose next. "Alicia's pretty you know and a lot of guys are noticing it. If you want her I guess you should go for her but one of Katie's friends are really pretty too. I think you'd like her. I mean she doesn't have Alicia's body but..."

Derrick stumbled awkwardly at his words and grinned sheepishly at his friend. Josh only gave him a knowing look in return then gave Derrick a wolfish grin, showing off all of his pearly white teeth. Now that Derrick got a really good look at Josh, he would think that he and Alicia were twins almost if he didn't know any better.

"You know Derrick," Josh began with a very mischievous tone in his voice, "Massie's pretty too. A lot of guys are noticing her especially since she is _Massie Block_ after all. I mean you are still aware of her reputation right? Katie's nice and you look her but come on Derrick...are you really going to say that Katie's better than Massie fucking Block?"

Derrick was almost about to punch Josh right then and there but only out of frustration. He loved the guy to death and he was his brother as were Cam, Chris, and Kemp, but Josh's words were only an unfair reminder of what he had to deal with everyday in his head. Not only had Derrick had to hear about Massie Block this and Massie fucking Block that but she was always on his mind everywhere and anywhere.

He'd be in class and he'd notice when her desk was empty. He would stare at the corner of her eye to see if she'd be at her locker which was, ironically, right next to his. Massie was always everywhere. It was as if she had never left for Westchester to go to London. She was always on Derrick's mind and she always would be. Oh, and those lips...

"Derrick? Anyone home in there?" Josh joked as he tapped Derrick's forehead.

Derrick slapped his fingers away and nodded his head. "Yes stupid."

"Thinking about Massie?"

"Thinking about Alicia?" Derrick threw back at him with a triumphant grin on his face when he saw Josh scowl and back off.

"Oh whatever."

"So you admit it? You still love Alicia!"

"If I still love Alicia then you still love Massie! Face it Derrick she's the only girl you'll ever want now or then."

"Would you shut up about Massie Block? I don't care about her at all."

"Yeah sure. If you admit it then I will."

"Admit what? Derrick asked.

Josh sighed as he stood up.

"Say it with me, _I like Massie Block_. See I can do it now so can you!"

"Shut the hell up Hotz," Derrick rolled his eyes and leaned back against the bench until his head met up with the wall.

"I'll admit that I like Alicia if you admit that you like Massie!"

"Excuse me?" Derrick looked at one of his four best friends as if he were crazy.

"Seriously! Fine, I still care about Alicia. I know that I hurt her and I act like I hate her in public because sometimes I really do. She's so pretty and shit and I hate it because guys always stare at her. I want to tell them to back off because she's mine but I just can't. It's not like that anymore. I hear her on the morning announcements and I try so hard to get on those things just so I can hear her say my name you know? There will always be a place in my heart for Alicia. She was my first everything and while we were so young and naïve when we were in middle school, I still care for her. Did I love her in seventh and eight grade? Not necessarily. But I cared. That's enough Derrick. I cared about Alicia and I still do care about Alicia to this very day. That's why I act so hostile against her just so I can get a little reaction out of her you know? Just so I can get an emotions an all that stuff. So there it is Derrick. You've found me out. I still like Alicia Rivera. Now can you say that you like Massie?"  
Derrick was taken back at Josh's surprising and rather romantic Cam like confession about Alicia. But did Josh really expect Derrick to respond with the words, "I still like Massie Block," on his lips? He didn't know if he had it in him. Could Derrick really say it. Why was it so hard to do? They were just words. Words are like the wind, they come and go as they please and they hit us sometimes too but they go and sometimes they're not even truly meant.

Just as he opened his mouth to say whatever was on his mind at that moment, coach Martinez blew his whistle.

"Hustle up ladies! Let's go! Let's go! Harrington and Hotz this isn't tea time hurry up!"

Derrick jumped up at the sound of his coach's voice and was never more thankful for that damned whistle that he hated so much most of the time. He was so happy that he could almost kiss coach Martinez. Well...okay maybe not coach Martinez but rather his damned whistle.

As he ran away from the benches, Josh, and his own confession, Josh's voice almost res Derrick back to him..

_Almost_.

"Hey Harrington! Come back here this conversation isn't over!"

Oh, yes it is. Or at least Derrick hoped it would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in so long. I've been busy but I will try to update soon again! (:**

**Now, on a bright side.**

**HAPPY FIRST DAY OF SPRING TURN UP.**

**As always, please review because they make me happy and thus make me update faster so yay! **

* * *

Chapter Six

_Massie_

"You know what I hate?"

"What do you hate?"

"Ice cream..."

"Dyl," Massie sighed as the girls of the pretty committee sat either on Massie's bed or around it with pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream laying around the white carpet. "Why the hell are you eating it if you hate it?"

"I don't know," Dylan sighed as she put her pint of strawberry Ben and Jerry's ice cream down on the floor.

Usually, the more uppity bitchy Massie would flip, but regular loose bitchy Massie didn't care. Not now at least. She had other things on her mind. Ice cream stains on her pretty white carpet wasn't going to change the fact that she was slipping, hard.

Massie's had threats for her alpha position before but never by a total loser beyond repair like Katie Kat Vernon. The "wannabee committee," as Massie like to call them or the "soccer boy's booty calls," were getting on her last nerve. Massie hadn't even recovered from that totally horrifying situation at lunch two days ago. She hadn't even gone to school and refused to be looked down upon by Katie Vernon. Who the hell did she think so was?

Just because she had Derrick and Massie didn't, doesn't mean she's better than Massie Block herself? She was the alpha of OCD and was meant to be the alpha of Westchester Prep High School. What the hell had happened? Had Derrick Harrington really shaken her so far as to let some wannabee Massie Block run into her life and usurp her spot as the queen?

Massie sighed as she finished off a pint of ice cream. This really wasn't the most healthy way of expressing her feelings but Massie didn't really care. All she wanted was to have Katie disappear and hopefully if she prayed enough tonight then Katie would just vanish into thin air and be gone. But Massie hardly had conversations with god when it came to having girls vanish into thin air, and she hardly had the strength to do it herself. If Massie was a killer then Katie Kat Vernon would be on her hit list.

"Are you alright Mass?" Alicia asked.

"I dunno," Massie admitted.

"Derrick's dumb Mass, and you most definitely do _nawt_ need him," Alicia spoke as she crossed her arms, with an almost triumphant yet sympathetic look on her face. Whenever Alicia got like that she often reminded Massie of Orpah with her advice and all.

"Then does that mean Josh means nothing to you Leesh?" Massie bit back.

Alicia rolled her eyes, but even the beautiful Latina couldn't hide the hurt in her chocolate brown pupils. "Whatever. I so do _nawt_ need Josh "look at me" Hotz on my tail."

"What's up with all of this weird and extensive vocabulary?" Dylan asked, crossing her arms across her stomach. "We sound like we're the girls from _Pretty Little Liars_."

"Oh I wish!" Claire admitted.

"Oh I wish not!" Kristen gasped. "That's so not cool Claire. They get stalked and everything."

"Whatever Kris," Claire giggled. "You do have to admit that they're all pretty."

"Hence the name of the show you dip wad," Kristen replied snarkily.

"Oh...right," Claire laughed quite nervously.

"Well so are we!" Massie pointed out. "Did you all forget why I called ourselves the pretty committee or..."

"Right!" Alicia cried out as if she had just had an epiphany.

Just as the girls kept talking about their favorite shows and the weird similarities with them and the girls from the show,_ Pretty Little Liars_, Massie's IPhone 5S blared. Nobody even bothered looking up or to see whose phone had rung. It had obviously been Massie's seeing as how everyone glanced only for a slight second at their own phones which were already in their hands.

Masssie got up from her be and headed to her dresser where her phone lay.

The caller I.D. didn't have a name or anything on it, but Massie knew exactly who it was.

"Hello Derrick," she sighed as she picked up her phone and held it close to her ear as well as keeping her voice down a bit low so as the girls couldn't hear. She wouldn't want to interrupt them and what would they say if they found out that she was talking to Derrick Harrington? Not any good feedback that was for sure. Especially from Alicia.

"Hey Mass..." Derrick said awkwardly. His voice was husky as if he had just gotten out of bed.

Cute.

"Need anything?"

Massie was quick to cut straight to the point.

"I-I jut wanted to know if you wanted to talk or anything."

"Talk? You and me? Ugh. As if."

"Block wait-"

"Don't 'Block wait' me Derrick. I'm sick and tired of this. I'm having a sleep over anyways so can you please just leave or I'll hang up."

"I can't."

"Hang up the phone Derrick or I will."

"No...I mean about the leaving thing. I can't."

"What the hell do you mean? Take your phone and lift it off of your ear and press the red button that ends the call. Or do you really want me to do it? Wouldn't that just ruin your alpha rep?"

"I don't care about the rep Massie."

"Fine. Then if that's the case I'm hanging up."

"Wait!"

"What!" Massie screamed into her phone a little too harshly and a lot loudly. The girls all whipped their heads over to her.

Massie lowered her voice.

"I-I'm outside you see..."

"You're what!?" Massie raised her voice once more. For once, she didn't even care if the girls heard her.

"You hear me Block. Now will you please come outside and talk? I'm on the front porch. Please."

Massie sighed. She knew that she'd have to deal with this sooner or later. After all she was the one who started the whole thing. Why the hell did she ever even come back to Westchester? This was such a bad idea. Maybe even the gloomy gray skies of London weren't looking bad after all.

"Fine."

She hung up the phone and turned quickly to the girls, all the while thinking up of an excuse.

"I-it was my parents," she stuttered at first until she remembered that alphas let alone queens didn't stutter. Those were for the peasant folk and basic girls like Allie-Rose Singer and clutzy Skye Hamilton. "You see they're leaving for Hawaii tomorrow and so not taking me with them."

"Mass..." Kristen began, "you're parents are downstairs."

"Right. So I'll go talk to them."

"Cool see ya!" Dylan burped. "Bring up more ice cream would you please?"

"Ew Dyl," Alicia gave her a grossed out look.

"What it's good?" Dylan shrugged.

"Well what ever happen to your diet?" Claire asked all innocently. Bad move Claire.

"I'll work on it tomorrow," Dylan gave Claire and icily chilling glare that shut the stupid blonde up.

Claire could be so "daft" at time as they'd say it in London.

As Massie left her room and descended down the long winding stairs until she made it to the bottom floor of the Block estate, she felt a rather nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She hadn't spoken to Derrick in days!

What in the world would make him think that she'd ever even remotely want to see him let alone speak to him again! He could be so stupid and foolish sometimes that it made her want to smack her head against a wall.

Massie opened the front doors of her home and was immediately greeted by the cool October breeze. She shuddered but then managed to see past the wind and look into the dog like wide eyes of Derrick Harrington, just the person who she had been dreading to see for days end now.

"Block," he greeted.

"Harrington," she replied coldly, and not just because it was cold outside.

"Nice place," he shivered.

"Not like you haven't been here before...so..."

"Yeah...right."

Awkward silence.

"I came here to talk," Derrick offered up at a lame attempt to stir up a conversation.

"Well you weren't here to stare at the marble floor were you!?" Massie snapped, her inner queen bitch coming out.

"Ouch."

She sighed as she leaned against her door frame and crossed her hands across her chest. "Honestly Derrick, what the hell do you want?"

"To apologize. Make amends you know that sort of thing."

"Awesome!" Massie said sarcastically then sneered. "You're seriously wasting my time Derrick."

"Hey!" he snapped. It was his turn to get all defensive. "It's not my fault that you've gotten a pole shoved up your ass Mass. Talk to me okay? Be civil."

Massie was livid. "You want to be civil!? Oh, right let's talk about that then! Civil isn't want you did to me in the library or the lunch room Derrick!"

"Oh please you begged for it! You wanted me Block and you know it? Remember the little so called _incident _at Starbucks? Oh, an don't you even dare to pretend like that never happened because guess what Massie, it did. So did a lot of things between us."

"There is no us Derrick! We're nothing!"

A brief look of hurt passed through his eyes but it was gone in a flash. "S-so you admit that there's nothing between us?" he said in a soft whisper like voice.

"No," Massie said as she gave him a steel glare. "There's nothing I want with you Derrick. It's all just a game. I feel nothing for you except for detest."

_No, that was a lie. I'm sorry._

Right as the words left her mouth she immediately regretted it. Was it her harsh words that made her regret it or her harsh tone? Or better yet was it the look in Derrick's eyes and the tears forming in Massie's? She wasn't sure but what she was sure about was that all she wanted was for him to leave and for her to go bury herself under rocks.

"Maybe you should have just stayed home in London, Block," Derrick spat out. "Game on."

Just then Massie's mother came around the corner and grinned brightly at Derrick.

"Oh! My oh my. Derrick's here how lovely! Should I fix him up some hot cocoa dear?"

"No thanks Mrs. Block," Derrick said in a low voice. "I was just leaving."


	7. Chapter 7

**_So sorry for not updating sooner. I have a lot of stuff going on right now especially with the end of the school year and all coming soon. Well not really. It's April you get it. Literally all of the motivation for me to do anything has left me. __But without further a do here is the chappie seven! (:_  
**

**_Review please (:_**

**_That's it bye friends. _**

* * *

_Massie_

She came back to school that following Monday with her head held up high and in a electric blue mini skirt topped with black wedge heels and a black blazer.

When she had arrived everybody started whispering and gossiping to each other. Had her entrance really caused all of this? She supposed that this was a good thing for her "popularity" but even Massie didn't know if she had that still now.

Derrick had everything and behind him was his soccer boys and silly Katie Vernon. Massie couldn't care about that anymore however. Maybe this entire game with Derrick was a mistake.

What was it all about anyways? Popularity? Massie lost all of that to Derrick and his wannabe alpha booty call, Katie.

Alpha position? Derrick made it clear to Massie that he didn't care about that, but he still had it and that's what pissed her off.

Love?

No. Not love. There was no love between Derrick and Massie, not anymore at least.

They were in seventh and somewhat eight grade when they still had feelings for each other. Now, there was nothing. It was all bare.

Massie walked into first period history class with Alicia on her right side. Alicia was looking rather pretty herself with her tan Ralph Lauren jeans, a crimson red shirt with a dark mossy green blazer on top. She wore red Coach wedges.

When the girls walked into the brightly lit classroom, Massie felt all eyes on her. Every single one..except for Derrick's.

"Ms. Block," Mr Burner said in the most "stern" voice that he could possibly muster. The man was hobbit size and didn't pose as any threat to Massie what-so-ever.

"Mr. Burner," Massie greeted him with a fake kindness in her voice.

Alicia had already taken her seat.

"You've been gone for so many days," he droned. "What is this all about?"

Massie looked nervously at the crowd of kids starting at her, Derrick, this time was included. He gave her a questioning look yet he already knew. The nerve of him.

"I-I've been sick you see."

"Have you? I heard there's a flu going around."

"Personally I think it's the awful company," Massie stole a glance at Derrick and a nervous one of that, yet she couldn't help as the sharp words escaped her mouth.

Derrick glared at her but kept his mouth formed in a hardened thin line.

He was angry with her again but this wasn't different from before. What else was new?

"Take your seat please and we'll talk about make up work at the end of class," Mr. Burner beckoned to her seat next to Alicia.

Massie sat down and shared an encouraging smile with her best friend. This would be a long class period.

"Now," Mr. Burner spoke as he stood in the front of the brightly decorated room. "We're going back a couple of thousands of years to the Trojan War!" he grinned and laughed oddly. He was always embarrassing himself it seemed.

When he heard no applause or a hoot or a holler he continued on.

"Now I know what you're all thinking...why talk about the French and Indian War then suddenly go back to the Trojan War back in Greece? Well I don't know honestly I'm just the teacher and my boss tells me to do these things."

This time the class laughed but Massie was silent. So was Derrick and his table.

"Anyways...to start this lesson off you must know that this as based off of Greek literature, _the Illiad_."

"Then why the hell aren't we learning this in English?" Derrick snapped, interrupted Mr. Burner's little Greek unit intro speech.

"Mr. Harrington watch your tongue!" Mr. Burner raged.

"No. I just don't get why we're learning this. There's no point on wasting your time on something you know that is very pointless."

Derrick looked at Massie when he said those words and she felt a sharp tug at her heart. Had he really hated her that much?

"Mr. Harrington the Trojan War may or may not be real but we must learn these things. Now I do agree that this is more of an English lesson but still the lesson remains."

"I think it's shit."

"Detention!" Burner yelled as he pointed Derrick the way out the door.

As if he had to do that. Derrick knew the way.

He bolted out of his seat and out of the door with out even a single glance at Massie let alone his own friends.

"Serves him right," Alicia huffed.

"Ms. Rivera would you like to follow him?"

"No," Alicia began, "but he's a fool don't you think? A total idiot."

"Ms. Rivera..."

"Fine! I'll go too!" Alicia grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

"No! I didn't mean to..."

It was too late, Alicia was out the door and Massie couldn't believe her eyes. What in the world was going on? First Derrick and now Alicia and the period had barely even begun.

Mr. Burner sighed.

"Would anyone else like to join them?"

Nobody even stirred but Massie could see a yearning look in Josh's eyes as he stared out of the door that Alicia just left out of. What could he be thinking, Massie wondered...

"No? Good. On to the lesson then. Now, Achilles..."

_Alicia_

The whole interruption in Burner's first period class was just a excuse so Alicia could leave and get away from Josh's prying eyes.

She could basically see him staring her down and taking her clothes off with his eyes. Who did he think he was? Alicia would not fall back so easily.

Her thoughts were interrupted however when she bumped into a very hard masculine chest.

"Sorry Leesh."

Alicia looked up to the brown dog like eyes of Derrick Harrington, who was coming out of the principals office looking very angry.

It was funny how after all of these years that this would be the first words Derrick Harrington would speak to her.

"I-it's fine," Alicia spoke quickly, obviously flustered. "I wasn't watching where I was going anyways so..."

"Yeah," Derrick scratched his head. "About that, look I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Everything that's happened these last few years you know? It's just all crazy."

Alicia gave him a dumb look. "Uh, hello Derrick shouldn't you be apologizing to Massie?"

A passive look overcame Derrick's face.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well considering your past and all."

"Then what about your past with Josh?" he spat.

"That's none of your business," Alicia went tense. How dare he even speak to her about Josh? The soccer boy's don't speak to them for what...like two years and now they're just trying to apologize? Well maybe not all of them but at least Derrick was. Even so, apology not accepted!

"Well Massie isn't any of your business!" Derrick snapped. He looked so angry that Alicia was almost scared that he'd punch her.

Almost.

"Just admit that you still have feelings for Mass, Der."

"I won't because I don't. Massie is nothing more than a vindictive bitch, and I feel nothing for her."

Ouch.

"Well I feel nothing for Josh!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

Then it happen.

Derrick Harrington's lips were on hers and for some reason she just couldn't pull away.


End file.
